Future Results Of A Past Mistake
by sonbtvs
Summary: It's been 5 years since prom. Kyla and Aiden stayed together after working a few things out. Kyla is a big time actress. Aiden plays for the Lakers, as well as Glen. Spencer qorks for the LA Times as a big journalist. Ashley is a world famous musician
1. The News

"Oh holly fucking shit," Ashley moaned as she arched into the air. Her hands were holding tightly to the covers as she rode out her orgasm. It was intense; this girl was experienced, unlike the last girl. Once she had come down from her high the petite blond between her legs was crawling up her body like a cat on the prowl. She kissed Ashley on the lips and tried to snuggle but Ashley moved away. She got out of her bed and looked at the girl. When she first started doing this to girls again she had felt bad for them. Now it was so normal to her she had no feelings. Yeah deep down somewhere she always felt bad, but it wasn't for them… it was for herself. She felt bad for herself because she let herself care so much about a person that the person had the ability to rip her world apart with a simple action, or a set of words. But she pretended that nothing happened. She moved on, she poured all the sadness, all the hurt, all the anger in her songs.

Yeah Ashley Davies, daughter of Raife Davies was following in her fathers footsteps and becoming a singer/song writer. She was already rich from the money her father had left her after her died, but now she was one of the most famous artists in the world. She had albums out in places she couldn't even pronounce. So now she had her father's fortune, and her own. You would think that she would be happy, she has everything anyone could ever want, but she's miserable. The one thing she actually wants she doesn't have. So she has to settle with drinking her pain away, getting so high she forgets her problems, and having mind blowing sex night after night. "Look Stacey, you're a nice girl and everything," says Ashley going through the motions she goes through every morning with all the girls, "but I'm not looking to cuddle, or be in a relationship, you were just a good fuck," she says, "nothing else. You mean nothing to me, besides I'll probably tell my friends about how good you are in bed," she finished. The blond looked at her, no emotion on her face, "Fine. I get it Ash," she says and Ashley hangs her head because that's what Spencer used to call her. "And you know I don't mind, but one day you're gonna come a across a girl that does, and you're gonna brake her heart. I don't know who broke yours, but whoever it is you need to talk to them. Because you're pathetic. You're like a ghost, a shell even," she says as she finished getting dressed. She walked over to the door and before she left she looked over her shoulder, "and thanks by the way. I always like to hear how good I am," she said before walking out of the room of the huge house.

Ashley sighed as she walked back to her bed. She fell down spread across it still naked. She felt tears roll down her face and she fell into full blown crying. She missed Spencer so much. After five years you'd think she would be able to move on, but Spencer was her life, she is still her life, Spencer still runs her life. No matter what she does it had to do with Spencer in some way. You wanna know something sad too, she has even started listening to country music, well not many but just one song particularly 'Whiskey Lullaby'. Right now he artist slips her mind but it sums up the way she feels in a nut shell.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night..._

1st Chorus  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her til I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

(Sing lullaby)

The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night...  


_2nd Chorus  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
(Sing lullaby)_

She didn't really want to kill herself, and she was sure Spencer wouldn't do that, but it seemed to fit her life pretty well.

"Yes! David get Lionel on line one," shouted Spencer Carlin, Executive Editor, and also a writer for LA Times. "Yes ma'am, but Miss Carlin, there is a Kyla Woods on line two wishing to speak with you," she says to the blond that had her hands on her hips and in serious work mode. "Kyla? Oh ok tell her to hold on," she said as she walked to her desk hitting the button that said 'line two' and that talking into her blue tooth.

"Hey Kyla?"

"Spencer? Spencer Carlin? Do you know how hard it is to get you on the phone?" asked the girl on the phone.

"Says the big time actress," Spencer said with a smile.

"Yes well... I try. So what have you been up too? We haven't talked in forever," Kyla says in her usual chipper voice.

"Work as usual. That's all I do now-a-days. I try to keep busy," she says.

"Yeah I know what you mean. So... have you talked to Ashley?" she asked.

Spencer froze and she was silent for a little while, "No, I uh I haven't. Not since... well not in a while," she said barely able to get her words out. She hadn't spoken to Ashley since prom night. Sure Ashley had tried to call her but she had never called back. She had been meaning to but never did and after a while the calls stopped and the only way she ever saw Ashley was on TV. "Have you?" she asked.

Kyla chuckled, "No. She refuses everyone's calls. Her mother tried to call, but she won't answer. No surprise there. I try to call and her manager hangs up on me, Aiden has even tried and she won't talk to him either. She's completely cut us off. The only thing I hear about her os from the tabloids and stuff like that,"' said the brunette.

Spencer nodded even though she knew Kyla couldn't see her, "Yeah how is Aiden by the way. You two still happily married?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, and we have two wonderful kids. But of course plying for the Lakers keeps him gone most of the time. But you know how that goes, after all Glen plays for them too, doesn't he?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah actually he does. We don't see much of him either he..." Spencer was interrupted when David popped his head back in, "Alice is here. She's got an interview she wants you to cover, something about to important for any of these fuck ups to do," he said. Spencer gave him a look of shock at his language. "Those were her words," he said before slipping back out of the room. "Look Kyla, I got to go. My boss is here. I'll call you later, we'll get together," she said before hanging up and her boss Alice comes flying in. "Spencer, I have the perfect job for you. Ashley Davies! We finally got a spot to do an interview, and I don't trust those idiots to handle her. She is way to important, but I trust you. And I won't take no for an answer," she said as Spencer tried to protest. She quickly walked out of the room and left a startled, and terrified Spencer in her wake. Spencer felt like she was gonna have a heart attack. She was gonna have to go see Ashley, and talk to her, get the scoop of what's been goin on in her life. "God... I need a drink," she muttered.


	2. The Interveiw

_Oh man. I can't do this. I haven't seen the girl in five years and now I'm just gonna show up on her doorstep and pry into her personal life. What if she has a lover? I don't think I'd be a able to handle that_, Spencer thought to herself but it was to late to turn away because the maid had already opened the door and welcomed her in. That's just like Ashley, to have hot women help instead of a nice butler. "Miss Davies will be here shortly she is still getting ready," said the cute little brunette who had walked her in. Spencer nodded and took a seat on the couch that the girl had told her too.

Soon enough Ashley came down the spiral stairs looking beautiful as ever. "No! I don't fucking care James. You tell that woman to fuck off. She treated me like shit and she only wants to talk because more than likely she used up all the money my father left her. Yeah I get she is dying, and I don't care. Yeah that's harsh, and unfortunately for us life is harsh, tell her to deal with it... I do," and she hung up. Ashley had yet to look up and see Spencer. She sighed closing her eyes, "So can we get this started I have shit..." she stopped when she saw Spencer, "Holly shit," was all that came out of Ashley's mouth.

Spencer finally got her mouth working and smiled totally fake, "Hey" was all she said. Ashley chuckled to herself, "Oh hell no," she said covering her mouth really at a loss of what to say to the person who practically broke her heart, or what she had left of one anyway. "Wait Ash," said Spencer getting up as she saw Ashley start to walk away. "NO! You don't get to call me that anymore Spencer. And what the hell makes you think you have the right to show up here, after all these years?" she asks hostility entering her voice now.

Spencer sighed and held up her tag to show Ashley she was from a magazine. "Your manager tells me I have the right," she says her heart breaking again at hearing how mean and hostile Ashley had gotten over the years.

"Fuck my manager. I'm not doin this. They can send someone else, but your not welcome here," she says but her eyes say different things than what her mouth does. Her mouth is saying go away, her eyes are shouting at Spencer to hold her.

"Ash...ley don't do this. Let's just get this over with. My boss won't send anyone else, ok. I tried to get her too, but she wants me to cover you," said Spencer.

"Then do it. You know me. Nothings changed except I'm not stupid enough to fall in love again," she said with a lot of venom in her voice. She saw Spencer flinch and half over her wanted to go and comfort her, the other half; the half that had control of her body right now told her to stay in her spot. "You don't need to be here, just read other articles and put it in your own words, just like high school," she said shrugging.

"No Ashley. You're the one that didn't do your homework. I actually did the hard work, not took other peoples," said Spencer. She decided to leave the love thing alone. "Look, just let me do my job. Let me do this and you'll never hear from me again," Spencer stated and it took a while but Ashley finally sighed and took a seat. "Make this quick," she said.

"Right," said Spencer. She got her pen and notebook out. "So uh how would you say that your career has affected your family life? Have you lost touch with the people you love?" she asked looking at Ashley intensely.

"Yeah, but not from the lack of trying," she said getting lost in the blue pool of Spencer's eyes. "Now when they call I don't pick up. If they were to good to talk to me before, then I'm certainly to good to talk to them now," she said shrugging.

"Ok, and what about love interests? Anything catch your eyes lately?" Spencer asked awkwardly not sure if she wanted to know the answer. If she could handle the answer.

"No. I haven't been in love since high school. But that ended badly. You know how high school is. Rumors fly, mixed signals get sent... hearts get broken," she said quieter.

"Yeah? Who was the lucky girl, or guy?" Spencer asked knowing the answer.

"Her name was Spencer... we had been dating a year and I had also become good friends with my ex-boyfriend. She didn't like this, and got jealous, then when he thought I was trying to flirt he took it upon himself to find out. On prom he told me to choose, him or the girl. I hesitated because well he was my friend, my best friend, but there had never really been a choice to make. Unfortunately, my girlfriend was watching and listening to the whole thing and stormed out before I could say anything. She walked out and she got shot. She lived but she wouldn't talk to me the million times I called, or reply to the million emails I sent, so finally I said screw it. By that time I was totally pitiful, she had ripped my heart out and has yet to give it back," said Ashley on the verge of tears. Spencer was too just listening to it. "Anyway I finally straitened things out, now the guy is married to my sister, and plays for the Lakers. Like I said there was never a choice to be made. But now I'm this big time star doing what I always thought I'd do, and that's to sing and write songs, just like my father; he wasn't always there, but he was there when I needed him. And I have more respect for him then I do my mother. If she is reading this then I hope she's happy, I hope she's living her dream, cause I'm not," she said and before Spencer could say anything she disappeared up the stairs. Spencer had feeling she knew why too, because she felt her own tears trickle down her face.


	3. The Confrontation

3 DAYS LATER

Spencer was sitting on her couch listening to some sad songs, because well one reason is the whole meeting with Ashley made her feel horrible, like it was her fault that Ashley was so sad, but was it really? I mean Ashley hurt her too, they were in a relationship but she was always at Aiden's, Ashley never came to her, she went to Aiden. So it wasn't entirely her fault. Ashley broke her heart just by hesitating in picking her, not that Spencer ever gave her the chance to choose. She hadn't ever intended for them to brake up, which they haven't really done yet, because well to brake up with somebody you have to talk to the person and up until a few days ago no words had been spoken between her and Ashley. Spencer is torn form her thoughts by the doorbell ringing. She got up wondering who would be at her door today.

When she opened it her eyes looked upon… Kyla? _Oh shit! I totally forgot I told her to meet me today. Damn, look what I'm in, I've got a bowl of ice cream in my hand, and probably tear stained cheeks. Great Spencer, way to go. _"Kyla, come in, come in," Spencer said motioning for her to come in the apartment. At least the apartment wasn't a mess. "Sorry about the way I look," Spencer said giving a slight chuckle, "I completely forgot about today. I'm just… not used to company," she tells Kyla honestly.

"It's ok Spencer. But look I know you don't want to talk about Ashley, but I'm worried. Yeah she doesn't answer our phone calls, but she still loves to go the Grey's and I was in there with some friends and…" she stopped really not sure how to explain this to Spencer.

Spencer looked at her, "What Kyla? Is she hurt? What happened?" she asked panicking now.

Kyla shook her head putting her hand on Spencer's shoulder to calm her down, "She was in the back… with a bunch of people, and a lot of coke," said Kyla.

Spencer looked at her weird, "You got me all worried because she was drinking coke?" asked Spencer very confused now.

"Oh my god what happened to the smart blond?" asked Kyla, "Same thing that happened to the happy one," Spencer mumbled. Kyla didn't catch that, "Not the _drink_ coke, the _drug_ coke," Kyla exclaimed.

Spencer looked at her in shock, amazement, sadness, and she had a hint of guilt in her eyes. "Wha-what?" she asked. "Drugs, Ashley, bad," she in a baby way to get Spencer to understand, "You stop Ashley," she said in cavemen.

"Why didn't you say so?" Spencer asked running into her room and stepping into her closet getting out her party clothes, yes she had party clothes. She threw on tight fitting jeans, and a pink tank top. She put her hair up in a pony tail, with a little strand dangling in her face and walked out of her bedroom to see Kyla still standing there, "Where are you going?" Kyla asked confused and shocked that she got ready that fast.

"I'm sorry Kyla, but I'm not gonna let Ashley throw her life away. I love her, it took me five years without her to realize that again, but I do. And I know what drugs get you, and it's not fun, so I'm going. You can either stay here or come with me, but either way I'm going," she said as she headed out the door.

Spencer arrived at Grey's, Kyla not far behind. Spencer was driving a 2006 convertible Mazda Maida, and Kyla was driving a 2006 Mustang convertible. Spencer cut the car off and jumped out not waiting for Kyla because well truthfully Ashley was all she cared about at the moment.

--

Ashley was in the back with her band and some of the guys from her dad's band. The ones that were still left in LA that is. Some others were gathered around too. Ashley was sitting in a lounging chair with a random girl who was so high she didn't even know her name anymore. Ashley's hands were under Dana's (the girl) shirt; and were traveling up to cub her breast through her bra. Dana moaned and tried to rub her clit on her leather pants and also succeeding in making Ashley's jeans rub against her clit as well. Ashley closed her eyes and moaned and was really starting to get into it, when she heard a gasp. She opened her eyes and the first this she saw was Spencer, and how hurt she looked.

"Spencer!" Ashley said standing up and letting the girl fall to the floor. "Oh fuck," she girl murmured as she stood up and looked at the girl who had interrupted her and Ashley's little sex session.

"Kyla?" Ashley asked as she saw her sister standing behind Spencer, "Long time no see Ashley," Kyla said really mad that her sister was gonna fuck someone right in front of a whole bunch of people. Ashley didn't answer but turned her attention to Spencer who was now right up on her. She didn't have time to react before she felt Spencer's hand connect with her cheek. Ashley's turned away holding her cheek, "Mother fucker," she said turning back around, "What the fuck was that for?" Ashley asked her.

"For being stupid! For doing drugs… for fucking a girl in front of everyone," said Spencer. Ashley chuckled, "A, I'm not stupid; B, I'm not doing drugs; C, you've got no right to slap me for fucking anybody anymore. You gave that fucking right up when you didn't return my calls, my texts, my emails, and when you fucking pushed me out of your fucking house," said Ashley pissed now. She had never liked being slapped, especially in front f a bunch of people. But she could never bring herself to lay a hand on Spencer, couple or no couple, so all she could do was talk trash.

"So your telling me that if we have a drug test done, they're not gonna find anything in you?" Spencer asked. She ignored the stupid comment, and the sex comment because Ashley was right about those two.

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying I wasn't doing drugs just then," Ashley said. Ashley and Spencer were now the center of attention, everyone's eyes were on them. "Oh my god! How? Why are you doing drugs in the first place? It could end your career Ashley, it could end your life; you could be put in jail. Did you not learn anything from Glen's little adventure?" Spencer asked exasperated. "Yeah Spence, I get it could end my career, but you and I both know that I've made enough money already to support myself, along with my dads money. I don't need a fucking career in the first place, the only reason I have it is so I didn't go completely insane after high school; and I really don't see the down side to dying. Being put in jail… eh just like juvie just bigger people, been there… done that," she said shrugging. "Why do you care anyway? You haven't cared for 5 fucking years, what's different Spence? Do you need something?" Ashley asked because most people, except Kyla and Aiden only call her if they need, or want something they can't buy on their own.

"Yeah Ash. I need you alive. Actually I just need you," she said, "and you can forget dying, because I won't let you get yourself killed. I love you, whether you still love me or not are different stories, but I love you. Took me a while to remember that, but I do. And as much as you probably hate me, I really don't think you want to hurt me, and if you dye that's exactly what your doing… hurting me," said Spencer.

Kyla watched the interaction with interest seeing what her older sister would do. Ashley wanted to scream at her, scream that she had the right to hurt her, because she had been hurt. But she didn't, she kept her cool, she kept calm and collected, "You didn't need my for the last 5 years, you didn't need me when you got shot and were lying in the hospital, you didn't need me when your mom was being a bitch to you, but now you need me? Why is it that I find that so fucking hard to believe?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe. Maybe it is hard to believe. But I did need you, I needed you all those times I was just too stubborn enough say anything. But I'm saying something now, since the interview I've been thinking, and today of all days I've been thinking a lot, and yeah you've got every right to hate my guts, but it's not entirely my fault. I can't help but get concerned when my girlfriend goes to her ex more than she does me. That she goes over to her ex's house when we have problems, that gets me scared, because I was afraid to loose you. In the end I lost you anyway from pushing you away, but you took one to many steps toward the ledge, you took so many you couldn't stop me from pushing you off," Spencer said.

Kyla had to step in now because well if this kept on they'd be here all night. "Look ladies. Can we go somewhere else? I'm sure these people want to finish ruining their life in peace, without the trouble of a fighting couple," said Kyla, Ashley shot her a dirty glare, "Ex," she reminded her before walking off, out of the room.


	4. The Call

Ashley walked into her house closely followed by Spencer and Kyla, "You two can leave now," she said pointing at the door, "I'm not doing drugs, or being stupid, or fucking anyone… yet," she said rolling her eyes, "so you need to go," she says and Spencer gives her a sad look. "No, don't you give me that look; I don't care if you need me right now or not. I've got to think this over. You don't get to barge in my life after five years and expect to pick up where we left off. It doesn't work that way. You can't expect me to change the way I've lived, the way I've learned to cope just so you're happy. I'm sorry but I refuse," she says.

Spencer sighs, "Ashley, please, I know I've got no right to ask you to change, or to even talk to you, but please think about it. I know you want me. I know you're lonely, I know you're sad. I listen to your music, just like everyone else in the world. Just please, I don't expect you to change, well actually I do, cause your whole drug issue is so not gonna happen," she said babbling but she stopped when she heard Kyla clear her throat, "… sorry, but anyway please think about it," she says as she turns and with Kyla behind her they walked out. Once she got in the car Spencer broke down into tears. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe Ashley was doing drugs, and Ashley was fucking every woman that walked in front of her, or that she had driven her to that point in the first place. Kyla looked at Spencer and put her hand on her shoulder, "Hey," she said softly, "You ok?" she asks Spencer and Spencer shakes her head no. "I feel horrible. I could have stopped this. If I had not been so self involved this could all be different," she says and Kyla sighs. "Yeah Spence it could all be different, but it's not; and thinking about what could have been is not gonna help what actually did happen," she tells Spencer and Spencer is still crying but she is looking at the house now, "I guess your right. I just… I was finally learning to live with myself, and now this happens. I'm just ready to give up," she mumbles as she starts the car. Kyla kills the switch though, "Spencer listen to me. You have a lot to live for ok. Don't give up just because Ashley is trying to make herself feel better, or because Ashley can't see how special you are ok? Now get up because I'm not gonna let you drive like this," she says, "especially with me in the car."

--

Ashley was sitting on the couch listening to the radio. One of the songs that was on her first album was playing. This song stayed at the top of the charts for a month not falling from the top five until her next album. It's called 'Don't Give Up On Me' and she had written it during the first few weeks after the shooting. "Oh god," Ashley mumbles as the song comes to an end. She gets up and walks over to the fridge removing one of many vodka bottles and opening it. She turned it upside down and chugged.

After a few hours of non stop drinking Ashley gets up and grabs her keys. With no one there to stop her from making a very huge mistake she goes out the door and gets in her car.

--

Spencer, Kyla, Aiden, and Glen were all sitting in the living room trying to cheer Spencer up. Spencer hadn't seen Aiden in a long time but she couldn't help but feel like they were in high school before everything happened between him and Ashley. Glen was her brother and even though he was a big prick most of the time Spencer was glad he was here. And Kyla… well Kyla was her friend and the closest thing to Ashley she had right now.

They were all sitting around exchanging stories about what has happened to them the last five years when the phone rings. Spencer looks at the Caller ID suspiciously. "It's the Hospital," she says out loud and thinks, _It better not be my mother after all these years_, but she picked it up and said "Hello" and when the nurse told her that Ashley was in a coma Spencer dropped the phone. "Oh my god," she said and that's the last coherent thing that was uttered from her mouth before she completely blacked out.


End file.
